plantszombiesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Middle-Earth
Plants vs. Zombies: Middle-Earth is a tower defense game released by Popcap with Stark Industries. It was released with the success of the last The Hobbit film released, giving the fans the opportunity to explore Middle-Earth. Plot While fighting the zombies, Crazy Dave finds a ring. Then Gandalf, the Grey appears and tells about the attack of Zombie-like creatures in Middle-Earth. Crazy Dave and you accept to help, but the zombies make an alliance with their relatives, the Orcs. Ready? Set! Plant! Areas *Tutorial (Garden) *Fornost *The Shire *Old Forest *Bree *Weathertop *Trollshaws *Vau Sarn *Rivendell Misty Mountains Pack (U$ 0,99) *The Pass of Caradhras *Mines of Moria *The High Pass *Goblin Town *Eagles Erye Tolkien's Challenges Tolkien's Challenges are similar to Bonus/Challenge Areas like "Pyramid of Doom" in PvZ2. They can be found in the end of each area. J.R.R. Tolkien talks to Crazy Dave in the beggining of each level. *Ruins of Fornost (fornost) *Bag End (the Shire) *Tom Bombadil's Challenge (Old Forest) *The Prancing Pony (bree) *Amon Sul (weathertop) *Troll's Camp (trollshaws) *Halbarad's Challenge (vau sarn) *Elrond's House (rivendell) *Redhorn Pass (the pass of caradhras) *Tomb of Balin (the mines of moria) *Goblin Town (into the dark) *Eagles Erye (The Carrock) Plants Tutorial Fornost The Shire Old Forest Bree Weathertop Trollshaws Vau Sarn Rivendell The Pass of Caradhras The Mines of Moria The High Pass Goblin Town Eagles Erye Gandalf's Shop Power-ups *'Power Pinch': Pinch the zombie to destroy it! 800 coins. *'Power Toss': Swipe the zombie to toss it around. Swipe it twice to send it off the screen! 1200 coins. *'Power Zap': Hold your finger on a zombie to electrocute it! 1000 coins *'Deadly Pull': Pull zombies to unwalkable areas 1000 coins *'Last Dance': Makes zombies dance slowing them for some seconds. 600 coins *'Gandalf's Magic': Gandalf appears in the center of the screen and starts shooting magic at the zombies/orcs 1000 coins App Icons *'1st Update' - Zombie *'2nd Update' - Orc *'3rd Update - '''Troll holding an orc *'4th Update''' - Zombie with Orc Mask *'5th Update - '''Orc with Christmas Hat '(Brainsmas Update)' *'6th Update - J.R.R. Tolkien ''(Tolkien's Challenges Update)'' *'7th Update - '''Orc with a fake Mustache *'8th Update - 'Tom Bombadil *'9th Update - '''Goblin King Memorable Quotes '''Gandalf: I am Gandalf the Grey. Crazy Dave: In your land your name is given with your favorite color? Crazy Dave: Gandalf! I watched your movie. It's pretty good. Gandalf: What is a movie? Gandalf: YOU SHALL NOT PASS! Crazy Dave: Look at this guy, he is crazier than me! Aragorn: 'You have my sword. '''Legolas: '''My bow is yours. '''Gimli: ' And my Axe! 'Crazy Dave: ' Andy my pan! But I will keep it on my head if you don't mind. '''Sauron's Eye: '''I SEE YOU! '''Crazy Dave: I SEE YOU TOO!!! Tom Bombadil: ''Tom Bombadil is a merry fellow! Bright Blue his jacket is, and his boots are yellow!'' Crazy Dave:I finally found someone as crazy as me. Goblin King: '''WHO ARE YOU? THIEVES? HUMANS? '''Crazy Dave: WE ARE.. POTATOES! Characters *'Crazy Dave' *'Gandalf the Grey' *'Frodo Baggins' *'Samwise Gamgi' *'Meriadoc Brandeburk' *'Peregrin Tûk' *'Elrond' *'Aragorn' *'Legolas' *'Gimli' *'Boromir' *'Saruman' *'Sauron's Eye' *'J. R. R. Tolkien' *'Peter Jackson' *'Tom Bombadil' *'Goblin King' Trivia *It happens during the events of The Lord of the Rings. *The director Peter Jackson makes several cameos, including in some hordes of zombies, being the flag zombie, being a zombie eating carrots at bree, and many others. Gandalf's Shop Power-ups *'Power Pinch': Pinch the zombie to destroy it! 800 coins. *'Power Toss': Swipe the zombie to toss it around. Swipe it twice to send it off the screen! 1200 coins. *'Power Zap': Hold your finger on a zombie to electrocute it! 1000 coins *'Deadly Pull': Pull zombies to unwalkable areas 1000 coins *'Last Dance': Makes zombies dance slowing them for some seconds. 600 coins *'Gandalf's Magic': Gandalf appears in the center of the screen and starts shooting magic at the zombies/orcs 1000 coins App Icons *'1st Update' - Zombie *'2nd Update' - Orc *'3rd Update - '''Troll holding an orc *'4th Update''' - Zombie with Orc Mask *'5th Update - '''Orc with Christmas Hat '(Brainsmas Update)' *'6th Update - J.R.R. Tolkien ''(Tolkien's Challenges Update)'' *'7th Update - '''Orc with a fake Mustache *'8th Update - '''Tom Bombadil Memorable Quotes '''Gandalf: I am Gandalf the Grey. Crazy Dave: In your land your name is given with your favorite color? Crazy Dave: Gandalf! I watched your movie. It's pretty good. Gandalf: What is a movie? Gandalf: YOU SHALL NOT PASS! Crazy Dave: Look at this guy, he is crazier than me! Aragorn: 'You have my sword. '''Legolas: '''My bow is yours. '''Gimli: ' And my Axe! 'Crazy Dave: ' Andy my pan! But I will keep it on my head if you don't mind. '''Sauron's Eye: '''I SEE YOU! '''Crazy Dave: I SEE YOU TOO!!! Tom Bombadil: ''Tom Bombadil is a merry fellow! Bright Blue his jacket is, and his boots are yellow!'' Crazy Dave:I finally found someone as crazy as me. Characters *'Crazy Dave' *'Gandalf the Grey' *'Frodo Baggins' *'Samwise Gamgi' *'Meriadoc Brandeburk' *'Peregrin Tûk' *'Elrond' *'Aragorn' *'Legolas' *'Gimli' *'Boromir' *'Saruman' *'Sauron's Eye' *'J. R. R. Tolkien' *'Peter Jackson' *'Tom Bombadil' Trivia *It happens during the events of The Lord of the Rings. *The director Peter Jackson makes several cameos, including in some hordes of zombies, being the flag zombie, being a zombie eating carrots at bree, and many others. Category:Middle-Earth Category:Stark Industries